


事後

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Kudos: 2





	事後

浴室門被推開，白氣湧出門外，水珠自未乾的髮梢滴落，在白色T恤上留下一小塊水暈，Eddy頭上披著毛巾跨出浴室。

他一邊擦拭著頭髮一邊緩步走向房間，一如既往輕手輕腳的推開房門，眼前的一切相比起他洗澡前並未有任何改變，地上凌亂散落著幾件衣褲和幾團衛生紙，棉被被隨意的團在一角，甚至有三分之一在地上躺著了，床單皺皺巴巴的，枕頭也不在它本該待的位置，Brett也依舊全身赤裸的躺在床上，右手搭在肚子上隨著呼吸平緩起伏，左手輕垂在床邊，雙眼緊閉睡得很是香甜，本就偏白的膚色被深色床單襯得更加白皙，使得情愛時留下的紅痕也更加顯眼......

眼前有些淫麋的景象讓Eddy不自覺嚥了下口水，他用力眨了下眼睛、嘆了口氣後輕輕走向他的愛人，他一邊彎腰撿拾散落的衣物一邊說：「Brett快起來洗澡了，趕快把身體弄乾淨，是說你怎麼還沒穿衣服也沒蓋被子，這樣會感冒的......」語氣輕柔彷彿怕驚醒什麼小動物一樣。

收拾完地上的衣物後Eddy慢慢直起身子，卻看見一隻手舉在他面前，Brett半睜著眼面無表情的看著他，而後他又向他伸出另一隻手，原先緊閉的雙唇緩緩張開......

「抱我。」

Eddy怔愣了一會，抱我？難不成Brett還不滿足嗎？雖然今天的Brett比平時來的敏感，導致他也性致高漲，比平常多做了一次也多花了點時間在前戲上，難道這樣還不夠！？

面對愛人有些撒嬌的語氣和舉動，Eddy很想滿足他，要知道，Brett平時是鮮少撒嬌的，即時在歡愛時也一樣，一直以來他展現給外人的都是幽默風趣、餘刃有餘的樣子，所以這樣的撒嬌舉動對Eddy而言無疑是重擊。

但是，Brett今天應該已經很疲憊了，他不能再增加他的負荷，就算他想要，我也得忍痛拒絕才行，再加上他其實也已經累了......

「Bro…...你已經很累了，今天就先......」

「我是叫你抱我去浴室！」

「......兄弟你好重。」

「閉嘴。」


End file.
